Odd One Out
by Lillyxwhite
Summary: Jacks younger sister is released from The Refuge after being trapped in there for seven years. Manhattan is not what she remembers it being, but that's okay because she has her newsie boys to take care of her. Maybe she gains a family along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - The Refuge**

I wake up to the sound of boys coughing and snoring in their beds. I roll over on the hard mattress and place my bare feet on the frozen floor. My trousers are torn and covered in layers of muck, my vest and shirt aren't any better. I pull my boots on and tie up the fraying laces.

The guards start banging on the walls with their clubs. "Get up! Get yer asses out of bed!" They yell and I watch the boys scramble out of bed to avoid another beating.

"Hey Sticky, you's gotta get up." I shake my head as Charlie tries and fails to wake up the other boys.

Someone leans over my shoulder. "Still holding onto you's hope eh Liv?" Jay asks from the top bunk.

"I's been in da Refuge longer than all of you'se. More than seven years." I remind him. "My days got to come some time's."

We all snap to attention as Snyder strolls into out bunk room. "Olive Kelly. My office. Now!" I follow Snyder the Spider into his office. He shuts the door behind me and I begin to feel worried. "You know why you're here?"

I raise my head. "I's believe so."

"You lied to the nuns about abuse in here." He slams a fist onto his desk and gives me a sly smile. "They took a kid with them when they left."

I smile. At least whatever beating I'll get will be worth it knowing that some kid got out of the Refuge. "Well sir." I start sarcastically. "Thank god."

He stands nose to nose with me. "Take off your vest Kelly. Now."

"What you's gonna do?" I sneer. "Beat a kid cause you's is weak."

He grabs a whipping stick from the corner of his office and snaps it across my arms. "Your vest Kelly."

I've learned after being in the Refuge for so long that you can't let Snyder hear you squeak. I unbutton my vest and clench it between my fists. He walks behind me and before long I can hear the swish of the cane as it arcs through the air and connects with my back. The pain is quick and loud. Snyder counts off twenty whips.

"You's done yet?" I ask through gritted teeth.

He smiles at me before his fist hits my eye. That's going to leave a bruise. "Now I'm done. By the way Kelly. You have three days left."

I take that information and stagger out of his office and back to my bunk room. The boys are all sitting about anxiously for me to get back. I lean on the doorframe and give them a weak smile.

"Heya boys. Guess who's got three days." I let a tear leak out the corner of my eye as the pain grows.

Jay jumps from the top bunk and hurries over. He puts my arm around his shoulders and walks me to my bunk.

"God Liv, Snyder soak'd you's good this time." Ollie comments, letting worry creep in around his nonchalant speak.

I let out a sob as Jay helps me lie down. "Sorry Liv. God I's is sorry."

"It ain't you's fault Jay." I try to reassure him. "Just don't let Tiny see me's like this."

I give in to the pull of sleep. Knowing that I'm going to be out in three days.

-/-

I hug my boys tightly. Giving them each a quick peck on the cheek, then ruffling Charlie and Tiny's hair. These boys got me through a lot. We've become like a family.

"I's gonna miss you'se. I'll do everything I's can to get you'se out. Promise." I try not to cry in front of them.

"Time to go." A guard shoves me roughly towards the gates and I look back. Sticky, Charlie, Jay, Ollie and Tiny all smile back and wave. I know how much this is hurting each of us as the guard pushes me through the gate and onto the street.

He smirks at me. "An orphan like you? I give it two months and you'll be back."

I stand up and smile. "Well as long as I don't have to see you's ugly mug."

I laugh and turn around, ready to face the new day.

-/-

"S'cuse me. Can you's tell me where to find Jack Kelly?" I ask the first newsie I find on the street.

He looks me up and down then smiles. "Who's askin'?"

"Olive, That's Liv." I tell him quickly.

"You's got a last name?" He puts his pape back into his bag.

I shake my head. "No."

He laughs. "Me neither. I'll take you's, but I got's to sell my last papes."

I stand behind him and watch as he flags people down by lying about the headline and making up sob stories.

A kindly old man buys his last paper for a nickel and he turns to me grinning. "Let's get walking then. I'll take you's to Jack."

I follow him through the streets of Lower Manhattan, I know that if I'm not careful I'll get lost and quick; everything is different now. We get to the door of the newsboys lodging house before I even start to think it might be a mistake. The newsboy opens the door for me and I follow him in.

"Jack, there's a goil lookin for you's!" He yells into the bustling room.

Everyone stops bouncing around and turns to look at me. The room is completely silent and all I can do is hold my breath and wait.

"Jackies got a goil?'

"Where's she come from?"

"Looks like she's just got out of the Refuge."

I try to ignore the whispers as they fly around the room. I take a deep breath as I see Jack and a newsboy with a crutch step into the room. Everything around me darkens and I start to have a hard time breathing.

"Sparks!" Jack looks surprised to see me.

I put my hand up. "Don't call me that Jack. It's not my name."

"Fine. I'll call's you Olive. Can we's talk?" He asks gently, looking defeated.

I shake my head. "Bad idea Jack. I's got nothin to say to you's. I just need's a place to stay."

One of the boys apparently is able to put two and two together. "Wait, Jack you's got yourself a sister?"

"Please, we's haven't been related in years. Ain't that right Jackie?" I ask him angrily.

A boy with a limp looks at Jack. "What's she meanin' Jack?'

I walk towards the door, scuffing my feet on the splintering ground. "He up and left me's in the Refuge. I's changed my mind. I don't need your help. I don't want it." I watch to see Jack's reaction through sad eyes. "I'll sleep on the street's."

I open the door and step out onto the cobblestones. I shut the door behind me and yell at myself. I should have known how that would go. I don't know what hurts more, the fact that he doesn't seem to care, or the fact that he hasn't come after me.

-3rd Person POV-

Specs adjusts his glasses. "Well's someones gotta go after her's." He looks around the room. "Ain't they?"

All the newsies look to Jack for some direction. "I's gonna go after her's." Jack walks to the door and opens it to find an empty alley. He steps back into the lodging house. "Newsies! I need's you'se help."

They can all see the dramatic change in their leader since his sister showed up. So of course, they're all going to help him find her.

"I got Midtown."

"I got the Bowery."

"I got the Bronx."

"I'll take Harlem."

"You's and Specs take Queens and the East Side."

Crutchie limps over to Jack. "I'll stay's here in case she comes back." He pats Jacks arm. "Don't worry the guy's is gonna find her."

-/-

-Olive POV-

It's colder than I remember it being. I never had a chance to change my clothes, and I'm in the same ones I left the Refuge in. I cross my arms trying to keep the little warmth I have left inside.

I remember the day Jack tried to escape, he talked it up so much. How excited he was to have me see the outside world again. I spent so long in that hell that I barely know what's what anymore. I want fresh air and open rolling fields, clean water and clothes that don't stink. But then I tripped, and one of the guards caught me; when I looked up Jack was riding away on the back of a carriage. He left me in the dust to rot, and he forgot about me.

I walk past an alley, then backtrack and sit down leaning against the wall. I don't worry about who can see me, it's so cold I don't care.

"Hey, she's over here's."

I can vaguely hear people walking towards me, but my eyelids droop and I quickly fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Sellin' Papes**

I wake up with a start, wondering why I'm warm and surrounded by boys. Then it all comes flooding back. I narrow my eyes and notice they all lean back.

"Oh boy is she pissed." One of them says.

I sit up and lean over to put on my boots but they aren't there. "My boots. Where is they?"

Another one of them puts them on the ground and toss something else into my lap. I pick it up in shock. My old newsie cap. I thought someone had taken it in the Refuge, turns out Jack had it the whole time.

"Please Olive, just hear me's out." I look up at Jack through tears I'm trying to fight back.

I look back down at my lap. "I was in there's for seven years Jack. Seven years." I whisper.

The boys around me gasp. It's a long time to be in the Refuge.

He kneels in front of me. "I's sorry. I don't know what's else to say."

I wipe the tears off of my cheeks. "I dunno if I's can forgive you's just yet Jack." He nods, and I know that he's okay with that for now. "You's gonna introduce me?"

I tuck my hair into the cap and stand up. He smiles and nods. "Guys, this is my little sister Olive. Olive, these is the guys."

The guys line up and introduce themselves to me each in their own way.

-/-

"Don't you'se all got work to do?" I ask the newsies as they lazy around the morning.

Race pokes his head up from the top bunk. "Don't you's?"

I cross my arms and frown. "I haven't hawked a headline since… well you's knows."

"You's don't use it, you's lose it." Specs prompts.

I stand up and adjust my cap. "Oh yeah? Let's bet. I's gonna sell fifty papes before lunch."

Specs and I spit in our hands and shake on it. The rest of the newsies jump up laughing and off we run to the distribution centre.

"Papes! Papes for the newsies!" Wiesel yells out.

I smack the money onto the box. "Fifty papes."

"And who's is the new… goil?" One of the boys behind the stacks of papers asks rudely.

I can see the other newsies start to step up, but I hold out a hand. "A better man's than you's I'm sure." I grab my papers from his hand and pack them into my bag.

The boy steps out from behind the papers and pushes my shoulders. "I ain't takin this shit from a goil."

I shrug and take my bag off, getting ready for a fight. "Well you's ain't gettin it from anybody's else."

I smile as I hear the newsies behind me ooh and aah and laugh.

"She's gonna give it to em."

"Dem Delancey's is screwed."

"This oughta be good."

The other boy came out to settle things. "You's gonna take your papes and go or else."

"Yeah, and who's you to say?" I ask, stepping toe to toe with him.

He grabs hold of my vest with both hands. "I'm Morris, that's Oscar. And you's is nobody."

I remember the first week of being in the Refuge without Jack,and Snyder would soak me for him escaping, he called me a nobody then too. Anger clouds my eyes and I swing and hit Morris right in the nose. "I ain't a nobody."

I pick up my bag and storm out of the square. The newsies laugh and jump around behind me, I'm in no mood to join in.

"Hey, you's okay? That was great!" Crutchie tries to keep up with me.

I slow down so he can keep up. "Yeah well, they's deserved it."

"That's not it is it." He doesn't phrase it as a question.

I sneer. "Maybe I'll tell you'se all sometime. But not now. Now's I gotta sell these papes before lunch." I smile at him. "See ya Crutchie."

-/-

I lean on the top of the Horace Greeley statue and watch some of the other newsie hawking their papes. I finished selling mine an hour ago, not that I want them to know. I can see Crutchie on one side, selling his limp and his smile. And Race trying out the square on the other side, improving the truth.

"You's just as good as you's were seven years ago as a tot." I hear Jack from the bottom of the statue.

I close my eyes. "Jack, I's don't wanna do this with you right now's."

"I know. But I's just want to know if you's ever gonna be able to forgive me."

"Snyder soaked me real good Jackie. So many times I's lost count. It's was worse when you's escaped." I try to push down the memories fighting so hard to be remembered.

"I's can only imagine Sparks." I can hear him trying to climb up.

"He locked me in a room all's alone, and it was so dark, and cold. The guards they came in one's at a time and they each had they's fun, whichever way's they wanted it."

My voice cracks and I open my eyes. All the newsies are sitting at the bottom of the statue, whether they've sold their papers or not. They all look sad, some look angry.

I roll my eyes. "Oh come on boys, it ain't all that bad."

"You let Jack call you Sparks." Mush point out.

I shrug. "Well if I's is stickin around."

"Really? You's gonna stay?" Race asks.

I swing down so I'm looking at the boys upside down. "Where else is I gonna go?"

"The hospital if you's keep this up." Specs gestures to me hanging.

I smirk. "Please you's ain't seen nothin yet. By the way Specs, my papes is sold."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - The Delancey Brothers**

"_Olive Kelly, your brother landed you in it this time." _

_Snyder shoves me roughly into a dank room, it stinks and the wooden floor is splintering underneath me. I barely catch myself as I fall. _

"_I'm still here ain't I's. What's with all's this?" I stand up as a guard walks into the room with a billy club. _

"_We've got to send Jack a message." He tells me. "And we've still got you."_

_The guard walks towards me smacking the club into his palm. I keep an eye on it and back into a corner. _

"_Snyder you's can't do this!"_

"_Oh can't I? Who's going to stop me?" He closes the door behind him as he leaves. _

_The guard smiles menacingly, and steps closer to me. He raises the club above my head. _

"Stop!" I yell, waking up from what feels like the pits of hell.

"Hey, hey. You's okay. You's not in there."

I frantically meet Crutchies eyes and my panic starts to subside. "I's is sorry. I's didn't mean to wake you up." I whisper.

"Don't worry. Them guy's is heavy sleepers." He reassures me, sitting next to me on the bunk.

I stare blankly into the dark room. "I's don't know how to get's over it Crutchie. I think's I never will."

"Why don't you's talk to Jack about's it?" He tries suggesting.

I scoff. "Jack don't know nothin about it." I lean against Crutchie. "He didn't even look's back."

"You's asked him why?" He rubs a thumb over my knuckles gently. "He might have's an answer."

"If he did he woulda told me's already. Nah, he just wanted to leave's so bad he didn't care who's he left behind."

I smile at Crutchie gently and stand up to stretch. The boys have been donating their old clothes to me when they've grown out of them so I've got less torn things now. I tie my boots up and tuck my cropped hair into my cap.

"Where's you goin?" He asks worriedly.

"I's got boys to check on." I tell him, walking quietly to the door.

He stands up. "You's can't go out alone."

"What's the worst that could happen? I end up in da Refuge?" I laugh quietly, not seeing the scared look on Crutchies face. "I'll be back before's the bell. Promise."

-/-

"Heya boys." I whisper from the fire escape, hoping the guards won't hear me.

Sticky groggily looks up and when he meets my eyes he snaps awake. "Liv what's you doin here. What if Snyder see's ya?"

"Let him try and get me's back in there." I reassure him. "Can you's wake up the others?"

He quickly and quietly rouses the other boys from their sleep and points to the window. I wave and grin as I watch Tiny rub the sleep from his eyes.

I hold his hand through the bars and give him a gentle smile. "Heya Tiny, they's treatin' you right?"

He nods happily and I breathe a sigh of relief knowing that the other guys are taking care of the youngest member of our group. "That's is good ya? Can you's get Charlie?"

Tiny steps down and forfeits the window to Charlie. "What's hangin Two Bit?" I laugh using his old nickname.

"Not's a lot. I's is pretty hungry." He tells me, his arms crossed at his chest.

"I'll see's what I's can do. Promise." I ruffle his hair. I jump at the sound of guards walking towards the room. "Quick, get you'se butts back in bed." I whisper to the boys quickly. "I'll be back soon."

I rush down the fire escape and take off down the street. It's still way to early for the circulation bell to ring so I figure I've got some time before I need to be back at the lodging house. I wander the streets and alleys, peering down dark paths and twirling around streetlamps.

"Well, well, well. What's we got here Oscar? It's that goil newsie again."

I spin around to face the Delancey brothers. "Listen, I's too tired for this tonight. Let's pick it up in the mornin' yeah?" I suggest, hoping they'll leave me alone for the night.

Oscar walks towards me with a smirk on his face. "What's a pretty goil like you's doin out this late at night?"

I back away from him and eventually I'm caught by a wall. I hiss as the cane marks from Snyder a few days ago are ground into the brick. "All I's wanted to do was clear me head."

"You's shouldn't be here's without a strong man's to protect ya." Oscar leans his left arm on the wall and pushes against my shoulder with his right arm.

I try to steady my breathing but find that's getting difficult. I look over his shoulder and watch Morris blocking any escape I could make. "I can take's care of me's self."

I try to grab his arm to move it but instead he grabs my wrists tightly and holds them above my head. He leans in and I can feel his breath against my neck. "Clearly you's can't, but that's okay. More fun for me's."

He kisses me roughly and shifts my wrists into one of his hands. With the other he pops open my vest and pulls the hem of my shirt from where it's tucked into my trousers. I try and pull my hands from his grip, but he's got the leverage.

"Please stop Oscar. Let me's go." I try to not let my voice waver, but I know it does.

He runs his hand under my shirt and brushes his fingertips over my ribs. I squirm underneath his touch and I bring up my foot to stamp it onto his boot. This surprises him enough to let me go and I bolt towards the open street. Morris wraps his arms around me and picks me up kicking and screaming and drags me towards the alley. He holds my arms down as Oscar limps over towards us.

"You's is gonna get it now." He whispers happily into my ear.

Oscar unbuttons my shirt and pulls his belt from its belt loops. "Now. Let's get on with it's eh?" He asks with a scary smile on his face.

He brings the belt down with a crack along my stomach and ribs and I try to curl into myself. This is a new pain, less physical and more emotional. Over and over again Oscar whips me with his belt and Morris cackles behind me, he breaks skin more than once.

I start to sob. "Please, please. Just let me's…"

I'm broken off by another swing of the belt. And before I know it I'm being thrown to the ground. I drag myself away from the boys further into the alley.

"See you's in a few hours." Oscar tells me, they both laugh. "Wonder how fast you's can sell fifty papes now."

-/-

I cringe while buttoning up my shirt, feeling the fabric begin to soak up my blood. I pull my vest on and button that up, trying to cover up the blood staining my front. I fix my cap and wipe the tears from my cheeks, there are still sobs racking my body but there's no way I can slow those down. I stumble out of the alley into the dawn, the circulation bell is going to be ringing soon.

I contemplate staying in the alley a bit longer but then quickly come to my senses. I have to make an appearance or Crutchie will raise the alarm. I start shivering, which was strange because it was an unusually warm morning. I put one foot in front of the other and I magically make it back to the lodging house before the bell rings. I open the door, struggling a bit and I work my way to my bunk. I collapse onto it with a grunt of pain and roll into myself to avoid any of the boys seeing the blood. My eyes snap shut and I fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Brooklyn**

-3rd Person POV-

The circulation bell tolls outside of the lodging house once again and Jack yells for the boys to wake up. Crutchie breathes a sigh of relief seeing the rise and fall of Olives breathing. He's glad to know that she made it home safe.

"Albert, get's Sparks up will you's?" Jack shouts. "We's got to get to the gate."

Albert shakes her shoulder trying to wake her up and yells as her fist connects with his nose. "What's the problem Sparks?" He shouts.

"I's not goin today." She mutters and everyone goes quiet and turns to Jack.

He struts over and pulls off her blankets. "What's is goin on kiddo.?" He tries to put his hands on her back to get her up but she flinches away from him and stands up.

They all watch her strangely. She's hunched over with her arms covering her stomach so none of them can see her front. Race walks over to throw his arm around her in support but she ducks away from his touch and trips. When she throws her arms backwards to stop herself from falling all the newsies notice the dark red stain peering out from the edges of her vest.

-Crutchie POV-

I gasp to myself and watch as her eyes widen in fear. She flinches away from the caring and gentle touches of the other newsies as they try to ask her what happened.

"Don't you'se touch me!" She yells, scared and cornered. They all back up quickly, giving her space to move.

"Olive… what's happened?" I ask her quietly.

Her eyes swim with tears as she grabs a different shirt and another vest from her bunk. "I's just tripped is all. Sorry ta worry you'se." She tells us quietly.

She walks towards the bathrooms and shuts the door. We all stare at each other in disbelief. There's no way she got that from falling.

"She went out's last night." I tell them. "I's don't know's where." They all stare at me, waiting for me to go on. "I told her not to's. But she had some boys to visit or somethin."

Jack swears. "What's we's gonna do."

"We's is gonna go sell our papes, then we's gonna talk to her's when we's is done." Blink suggests.

We all nod and pipe down as she steps out of the bathroom. "Come on then." She says quietly, opening the lodge door for us all.

-/-

-Olive POV-

I stand behind the guys as we wait for the gate to be opened, the thought of being touched again makes my skin crawl even though I know none of the boys would ever hurt me. I keep my eyes on the ground as the Delancey brothers open the gate and we all walk into the square. I get in line and avoid small talk with Skittery and Boots, more importantly I avoid the looks all the boys are sending me.

As I get closer to the paper stacks I feel anxiety build in my chest but I know that I can't let anything show or the boys will all figure it out. I drop a quarter into Wiesel's hand.

"Fifty papes." I tell him quietly and step over to receive them.

I grit my teeth as Morris smacks the stack of papes into my stomach with a sneer on his face. "Good luck today's."

"She don't need luck Morris. She's just that good. Ain't you's, did ya enjoy last night? I know's I sure did." Oscar laughs.

I hear a ripple run through the boys and my hands start to shake. They've all figured it out now, and I don't know what's about to happen.

"What did you's say?" Jack storms up to us angrily. "You'se the ones that did this to her."

Oscar and Morris step down off their platform and walk over to us. "I's did more than just that." He gestures to my stomach. "Didn't I's?" He winks at me. "Go on, tell you's friends how much fun we's had. How much you's enjoyed you's self."

Tears prickle in the corner of my eyes and I spin on my heel and run out of the square. I stop only to tuck my papers into my bag and then I take off again. My feet pound against the cobblestones in a comforting rhythm and it drowns out the throbbing of pain on my stomach.

After twenty minutes I slow down to catch my breath and walk, panting along the Brooklyn Bridge. I'm looking for one Brooklyn newsie in particular, and he has been known to sell along the bridge.

"Liv!"

"Spot!" I yell gratefully. "Thank god."

He jogs over and pulls me into a big hug. "Long time no see's. When did you's get out?"

"Bout five days ago. I's is so glad I found you's." I lean away from him and smile.

He looks at me warily. "What's happened Liv? You's look terrible."

"Dem Delancey's soaked me real good Spot." I lift up my shirt and show him the mess of whip marks.

He places a hand on my shoulder and tilts my chin so I'm looking at him. "I's is gonna kill them, you's ain't got nothin to worry about no more."

"No Spot. They'll lock you's up again. I couldn't stand that's. I just can't look me boys in the eye's. Can I's sell with you today?"

He smiles. "Course you can. You's is like family, anythin you need."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Home Again**

-Jack POV-

Olive takes off like a shot and the Delancey brothers just stand there snickering. The rest of the newsies get angry and start making threats to the brothers.

Oscar holds out his hands in a placating manner. "Hey now, I's didn't do nothin she didn't ask for."

I stride up to him and punch him in the jaw, followed by one in the stomach. "You's is gonna shut up, or we's is gonna kill you'se both."

The other newsies all yell and punch and kick the air, they all agree with me. Olive's only been with them for five days and already they would all kill for her. That's just the kind of boys they are.

Everyone left in line gets their papers and we all storm out of the square. Crutchie rushes to keep up with me as I hurry out.

"Where do you's think she ran off to?" He asks me worried. He's blaming himself even though he shouldn't.

I shrug and sell a pape. "I's no idea Crutchie, but I's just hoping she's smart enough to go's somewhere safe."

"She's smarter than all of us's combined. She's stronger than we's know too." He says, more to himself than to me.

I catch a tone in his voice and turn to look at him. "You's like her don't you's."

"I barely know her." He tells me, but he's blushing.

I grin. "For da record, I would be happy if she'd end up with you's."

Crutchie stops suddenly. "You would? You's mean it?"

"I do."

-/-

"Heya Jack, it's a gettin pretty late and Sparks ain't back yet. Do we's need to go look for her again?"

Finch asks aloud just as a Brooklyn newsie pokes his head through the lodging house door. I open the door for him and gesture for him to come in. "What's you need in Manhattan?"

"Spot sent me's you tell you'se that Liv is staying in Brooklyn for a few days, but that you'se all got's nothin to worry about he's gonna take care of her's." He tells us all.

I shake my head in disbelief. "She's is what now?"

Romeo puts a hand on my arm. "At least we's all know she's somewhere's safe. Right Jackie?"

I snap out of my daze and nod. "When's she comin back?" I ask the Brooklyn boy.

"I dunno. I 'spect whenever she's is ready." He shrugs. "She's in bad way."

My boys mutter under their breaths at this. I put up my hand. "You's need a place to sleep tonight?"

"No, I's best be gettin back."

I spit shake and thank him for bringing us the news that she's safe. Once he's gone I turn to my boys. "Get some's sleep. Got a long day tomorrow's."

-/-

-Olive POV-

"Extra! Extra, factory fire takes hundreds!" I shout, passing out four papes with a lie about a factory fire.

Spot laughs from his place behind me. "Listen kiddo, not that I don't love's havin you here; but it's been a week now. You's got to go home."

"Love nest found in the Bronx! You heard it right here!" Three more papes go with that lie. I shrug and turn to Spot. "Why? Can't I stay here with you's?"

I feel safe with Spot and the Brooklyn newsies, there's more streets and less soakers to find you. Not to mention no Morris and Oscar Delancey. I know that I'll have to go home to my boys sometime, but I want to go back with no breakdowns, no nightmares, no sleep less nights.

"Cause you's is runnin' from you's problems. And they's is missin you's somethin fierce." He tells me plainly.

I hand him my last ten papes. "I's is still broken Spot. I don't want them's to see."

"You's is the furthest thing from broken Liv." He grabs my shoulders and looks me dead in the eyes. "Go home. See you's boys. Give Jackie a hit from me."

I pull him in for a hug. "Thanks Spot." I take a few steps into the street. "I'll be back." I wave to him and turn around to head for home.

"Take you's time, I'll be here. You's know where to find me."

I smile at his goodbye and take off running for Manhattan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - The Whole Story**

The sun's starting to set and I know all the boys will be home by now, getting ready to settle in for the night after a long day of selling. I stand in front of the door to the lodging house thinking of what I'm going to say to the boys.

I take a deep breath and open the door quietly to poke my head in.

"Extra extra, Olive comes home and she's is sorry for runnin'." I say into the bunkroom.

I stand in the doorway and meet everyone's gaze. I catch Jack's eye and smile sadly.

"She's sure is welcome."

It's the simplest sentence he could say but it sends me to tears and suddenly sobs are racking my body and the boys are trying their best to get me further into the house. Crutchie sits me on my bunk and leans me against him. He rubs my back as I slowly calm down enough to talk to them.

"Okay, we's know this is gonna hurt you's, but you need to tell's us the whole story." Jack tells me. It's not a question.

The rest of the boys all get comfortable and give me supportive looks and nod to tell me whenever I'm ready.

"The whole story? From the beginning?" I ask them all.

Crutchie nods and grabs my hand. "From the beginning."

I take a deep breath and nod, I start to unravel a thread from my shirt. "After Jack escaped the Refuge Snyder locked me up alone, cold and in the dark. He sent guards in whenever they wanted, at every time of day."

"_Hey girlie, stand up." The guard points a gun at me and smiles. "We're going to have some fun."_

_I stand up, keeping myself pressed against the wall. "Is that thing loaded?" I ask the guard._

"_Only some of them. We're going to play russian roulette." He smirks at me. "Or you are."_

_I shake my head quickly. "That ain't fair. You's got to play too."_

"_Fine, but you shoot first." He raises the gun to my head and pulls the trigger. _

_I let out a small yelp as an empty round fires and I'm not dead. He passes me the gun and with shaking hands I point it at the guards head. I pull the trigger and close my eyes as another empty round goes off._

_He takes the gun from my hand roughly and laugh as he points it at my head. I know the likelihood of there being another empty chamber is unlikely. _

"_Please don't do this." I stutter._

_He just smiles and points the gun again. _

"I's is sure you's get the picture with that one. Eventually the gun went off." They all lean in. "I shot him dead."

Race opens his mouth to say something but I put up a hand to stop him. "If I's is gonna do this I'se got to keep goin. I made friends with the guys in my room. Sticky's from Brooklyn, so's is Jay. Tiny and Charlie worked in da factory but it was closed down so they's landed in it and Ollie hit one a Snyders guards. They's is all still in there's."

I drop my head in my hands. "I left em' behind in there, afta everything they's did to help me's. I went ta visit them the night Oscar and Morris got me." I grab Crutchies hand, still not looking up. "I's shoulda listened to you's."

"Anyways, I's was walking back to the lodge, enjoying the night when Oscar and's Morris showed up." I take off my vest and hang it on the bedpost.

"Oscar started to, well he started to put hands on me, and he kissed me and such. I tried to book it, but's Morris caught me and held me's arms." I unbutton my shirt and shrug it off, not caring what my boys see anymore.

"Oscar took off his belt and I's thought he was gonna… well you'se know. But instead he whipped me's with it."

I stand up and walk to the window. "I'se was broken. True and good." I smile sadly and turn around, knowing they're all shocked by the scars on my back, knowing the ones on my front would shock them worse.

"I'se is broken." My voice cracks. "True and good."

Jack stands in front of me and keeps his eyes on the ground. "You's ain't broke. You's is strong, and amazing. I's is proud to call you's my sister."

Race stands up and looks at my healing whip marks. "What do you's need us to do?"

"I's need to deal with Oscar and Morris me's self. And I's need fifty papes and good weather." I say the last part smiling.

They all throw a fist in the air and cheer. "We's got you's back Sparks. No matter what."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Day Before the Strike**

In the morning we all jump to get ready as the circulation bell tolls, Specs makes no comment as he throws me a roll of bandages and just nods. I wrap them tightly around my wounds and cover them with a shirt and vest. The boys all smile and we start jogging to the distribution center.

"What's is the headline today?" Smalls asks patiently.

I peer up at the board. "Governor to make appearance in Central Park ." I roll my eyes. "How exciting."

"Hey now's. Headlines don't sell papes." Jack drops an arm on my shoulder.

"Newsies sell papes." I smirk, finishing his tagline.

Wiesel hops up behind the pay box. "Papes for the newsies!"

Jack goes up to pay for his papers before me. "One hundred papes Weasel."

He grabs his papers from the frowning Morris and sits down to read the news. I walk up and drop a quarter on the box. "Fifty papes please."

"Lookie who's back now Oscar." Morris sneers and grabs the attention of his brother.

Oscar struts over and puts his hands on my hips. My skin crawls and I try to step away but he tightens his grip. I plaster a smile on my face and curl my hands into fists. "You's gonna step back now Oscar."

"Or what?" He laughs. "Who's gonna make me? You's?"

His hand moves to the small of my back and he pulls me in. I bring my knee up and slam it where the sun don't shine. "You's know what? Yeah I's is gonna make you's."

Oscar crumples to his knees wheezing in pain. "You bitch."

I lean down and grin widely. "God that felt good's. I's is twice the man you's is Oscar." I slap him across the face. "And the best part's is, everyone here's knows it."

I hear my boys cheer behind me and I grab my papers from Morris and join my boys.

"Come on, we's ain't gettin any younger."

-/-

-3 months later-

I open my eyes blearily as I hear Jack calling from his penthouse. "Hey Specs! Racer, Henry, Albert, Elmer, Sparks get a move on! Them papes don't sell themselves!"

I roll onto my stomach as the boys start to throw their pillows at me. I mumble and roll off the bed to put my boots on and get to the washroom before the line.

"Hey Albert, Elmer, Specs! You heard Jack. Get a move on." Race yells at the lazy guys.

I smile at Race and Albert as I join them at the sinks to wash my face. "Good mornin boys."

"I was havin the most beautiful dream." Albert says wistfully. "My lips are still tinglin."

"Oh a pretty girl?" Race winks at me.

"A leg of lamb." Albert corrects.

I burst out laughing. "That's is all you's need in life."

Albert pulls Race's cigar out of his mouth. "Hey that's my cigar." He says angrily.

"You'll steal anudda." Albert takes a puff.

I dry my face on a fraying towel as Specs and Elmer walk in. "Hey look it's bath time at the zoo." Specs pokes fun at Elmer who's trying to shave.

"I thought that I'd surprise me mother." Elmer explain.

"If you can find her." Albert suggests cheekily.

I whip him with my towel "Who asked you?" We all yell.

Some of the boys leave the bathroom and I follow behind, jumping on Race's back.

"Papes ain't movin like they used to, I think I need a new selling spot. Got any ideas?" Albert asks us.

I roll my eyes, knowing full well the answer. "From Bottle Alley to da harbour there's easy pickins guaranteed." Race laughs.

"Try any banker, bum or barber. They's almost all know's how ta read." I add over his shoulder.

Jack comes down from his penthouse with Crutchie and I jump off Race to lean against him. "It's a crooked game we're playin, one we'll neva lose. Long as suckers don't mind payin just to get bad news."

(Carrying the Banner)

"Hey Sparks you's wanna sell with me's today?" Crutchie asks as we walk to the gates.

I smile at him. "Course I would. I love sellin' with you's."

He gives me his smile that spreads like butter and I feel my insides melt. I give him a kiss on the cheek and run up to the closed gates before they put up this morning headline.

"Hey look, they're puttin up the headline!" Finch tells the rest of us.

"I hope it's real bloody with a nice clear picture!" Specs adds.

"Yeah!" I laugh as all the other newsies agree.

I groan at the headline for today. "Trolley strike enters third week. Are you kiddin me with this garbage?" I wonder aloud.

"Three weeks of the same story." Race waves his hand frustrated.

Finch joins in. "They're killin us with that snoozer."

The Delancey brothers come over to unlock the gate and I push my way to the front to stand in between Race and Crutchie.

"Oh dear me, what is that unpleasant aroma." He says turning to me. "I fear the sewers may have backed up in the night."

I smirk back it him. "It's too nasty to be the sewers."

Crutchie punches me in the arm gently. "Or could it be…"

"De Delancey bruddas." We all finish Crutchies sentence.

Finch steps through the gate before the rest of us and walks up to Oscar. "Hey Oscar, word on the street says you and your brother took money to beat up striking trolley workers."

"So? It's honest woik." Oscar sneers.

"You're crackin the heads of defenceless workers." Albert ruins is facade.

I snort and roll my eyes. "That's all they's good for."

"I take's care of the guy who take's care of me." He explains.

Race steps in front of him. "Ain't ya father one of the strikers?"

"Guess he didn't take care a me." Oscar shoves Race backwards and soon all the newsies are yelling.

Morris rubs his hands behind Crutchie. "You want some of that to. You lousy crip."

He grabs Crutchies crutch and pushes him to the ground. I run over and help Crutchie up while Jack gets into a fight with the Delanceys. They start to chase him around the square and I help Crutchie towards the distribution desk.

"Thanks Sparks." He says, leaning against my arm.

"No problem Crutchie, any time." I remind him.

Wiesel steps into the square yelling. "Papes for the newsies! Line up!"

We all grumble but then slowly fall into line.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Back to The Refuge**

"I's is such an idiot." I complain aloud as Crutchie and I try to sell our last papers to the dwindling crowds. It's getting dark and nobody wants a newspaper at this time of night.

Crutchie sits and watches me try to sell my last papers. "Why'd you take more than your usual?" He wonders.

I throw my last papers in a trash bin and sit next to Crutchie, dropping my head in my hands, I haven't eaten my papers since I was young. "I's is trying to get a train ticket."

"Where do you's think you want to go. And why?" Crutchie asks worriedly.

I give him a small smile. "Relax, I's just want a trip somewhere's. Somewhere new. But I'll be back, 'Hattan is my home Crutch."

"As long as you's come back." He makes sure I know.

I nod. "Always. You's can't get rid a me that quickly."

-/-

I leave Crutchie at the lodging house and walk around the familiar streets hoping to catch a breeze. I spot Davey, Les and Jack running and I spin trying to see what they're running from. It's Snyder the Spider. I quickly run out into the street to block Snyder from getting to Jack and the new boys.

"Hello Mister Snyder, fancy meetin you's here." I greet him sarcastically. I can hear Jack yelling for me, I wave behind my back hoping he realises he needs to keep running.

"I doubt that very much Miss Kelly. Now I was just about to get your brother, but I guess you can take his place for a few nights." He sneers and grabs my arms.

My whole body goes cold and I freeze up as Snyder drags me back to the place of my nightmares.

-/-

-Jack POV-

I say goodbye to Davey and Les and drag myself back into the lodging house. I don't know how I'll be able to face the guys knowing that it's my fault Olive's back in the Refuge.

"Hey guy's there's somethin I ought to tell you'se." I take off my cap and brush through my hair. "Sparks ain't gonna be here in the next few days."

Race stands up. "Is she back in Brooklyn with Spot again?"

"Did she hop a train?" Crutchie asks limping over.

"She's in da Refuge." I announce. Everyone stops and for a moment everything is quiet, then they're all clamoring for answers. "Me, Davey and Les were runnin from Snyder and she jumped out in front a him. So we's could get away."

"How long to you's think she'll be in there?" Buttons asks quietly.

I shrug. "Three days, maybe five."

I push through the crowd of sad, frustrated and angry newsies and climb up the fire escape to get to my penthouse. She's strong, she'll be fine.

-/-

-Olive POV-

"Heya boys. You miss me's?" I lean against the doorframe of my old bunk room and greet my boys, minus one. "Where's Jay?"

"He's back on the streets. Why's you in here?" Sticky asks me sadly, but still excited to see me.

I give him my most hopeful smile. "I saved me's brother. So's Snyder will keep me in here a few days but that's it."

The four boys rush at me to give me hugs and I accept each and everyone of them. I missed being with my boys, but try as I might my thoughts keep wandering back to my newsies. I hope Jacks not blaming himself for me being put back in here, this was my choice and I'll face the consequences.

"What's you been doin?" Tiny asks me quietly.

I sit down and pull him into my lap. "I's is back as a newsie. Hawking papes with the newsboys of Lower 'Hattan."

"That's excitin. I miss being on da streets." Sticky stares wistfully. "You's seen Spot?"

I smile. "Yeah's, he's doin good. He's savin you's spot for when you's get out." I promise him.

"Maybe I's can be a newsie when I's get out." Charlie thinks. "I ain't goin back to da factory."

I lean over and ruffle his hair. "Brooklyn and 'Hattan would be glad to have you's."

"For sure?" He smiles excitedly.

"For sure."


	9. Chapter 9

**Olive POV**

We're sitting on the cold, hard ground watching Ollie dance around the small cell with Tiny. They are laughing and smiling like children are supposed to be. We weren't meant to live our lives trapped in cells with screaming and crying being the sounds we listen to as we fall asleep.

Suddenly I am jolted out of my daydreaming by a new boy being thrown into the cell with the rest of us. Something is thrown in after him and I recognize who he is.

"Crutchie!" I yell and bolt to the door to help him up. Sticky grabs his crutch and follows me to the open bunk. "Here." I say gently. "You's can sleep up here."

Crutchie smiles sadly at me and pulls me into a hug. "It's only been a couple a days and we'se all miss you so much."

"I miss them's too." I say wistfully.

Crutchie sits down and I take a place next to him. "So's what's been going on outside a here?" I ask him, knowing the other boys around us will be excited to hear it too.

"Right! None a ya would 'ave heard!" Crutchie begins to get excited. "They raised the price a papes! So now we'se all on strike!"

"On strike! Can you'se even do that?" Tiny pipes up.

Crutchie shrugs. "I ain't got a clue, but we'se is doin' it."

-/-

A few days later I'm released back into the world of backstreet New York. I slowly make my way back to the lodging house only to find it completely empty. After Crutchie told me about the strike I knew that I wouldn't find any of the boys out and about selling on the street so I head to our other regular hangout: Jacobis Deli.

The streets of New York seem so much quieter during the day now that there are no newsies hawking headlines. Jacobi's is almost as quiet as the streets are when I swing the door open and step into the deli.

"Who died?" I shout into the glum crowd.

All the newsies perk up and start to laugh and smile when they see me. I laugh as I'm bombarded by a wave of boys coming in for a hug.

"Jack told us what happened!"

"Why eva would you's go back there?"

"What he meant was we'se all glad you's is safe."

"We'se glad you's back Liv!"

I laugh and push my way to the front of the crowd. "I's is happy to see you'se too!" I stare at Race and give him a questioning look. "You's started a strike and lost Jack?"

He shrugs and spins towards the door as a fancy woman walks in.

"Why, can these really be the same boys who made front page of the New York Sun?" She tells them, flashing the paper with their pictures painted across the page.

The boys all hop over to find themselves on the page.

"Newsies stop the world. Now there's a headline even Elmer could sell." Mush jokes, smacking Elmer jokingly with the paper.

(King Of New York)

-/-

I pull Race over before I leave the deli. "I's goin' to head into Brooklyn to talk with Spot." I put up my hand to stop him before he has the chance to ask. "Crutchie is in the Refuge, I's saw him. My boys are takin' real good care a him."

Race nods and watches me leave the deli. I walk slowly along the cobblestones, feeling the unevenness of the stones underneath my feet. I let the wind blow the smell of the Refuge out of my nose as I quickly run over to Brooklyn.

As I reach the far side of the bridge I see Spot leaning against the railing waiting for me.

"One a my boidies told me's you were headed ova here." Spot wraps his arms around me and pulls me into a tight hug. "You were sent back to da Refuge."

"Yeah, I saved Jack's ass." I smile into his shoulder. "Have you heard the 'Hattan newsies are on strike?" I tilt my head up to make eye-contact with Spot.

He pulls away from me and crosses his arms. "I's already heard the spiel. I don't need it from you's."

"They was beat up pretty bad Spot. They could really use you'se help." I plead. "This ain't comin' from Jack Spot. It's comin' from me." I cross my arms to mimic him and try to look intimidating. "I just want my boys ta be safe."

He studies me with slitted eyes and then nods. He spits into his hand and we shake on it. "Me and da Brooklyn boys will help with ya brothers revolution.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - The Rally**

(Brooklyn's Here)

"Welcome newsies of New York City! Welcome to my theater and to your revolution!" Medda greets the newsies and I hug her gratefully.

Davey gestures to where I'm standing with Spot and the Brooklyn boys. "And let's hear it for Spot Conlon and Brooklyn!"

I wolf whistle and laugh as Spot silences the cheers. "Let's see what Pulitzer's got to say to you now."

I turn to look for Jack and ask some of the other boys if they've seen him. No one has and I jog across the stage to tell Davey. "Jackie ain't here."

"What're we going to do?" He asks me anxiously.

I pat him on the back. "You's is smart, I'm sure you'll think a something."

He walks into the middle of the stage and quiets the chanting newsies. "Newsies of New York! Look at what we've done! We got newsies from every pape and every neighborhood here tonight. Tonight, you're making history. Alright? Tonight, we declare that we're just as much a part of the newspaper as any reporter or editor. Right? We're done being treated as kids, from now on they'll treat us as equals!"

I cheer as loud as I can with the rest of the newsies in the theater. I don't notice as Jack sneaks onto the stage and pushes Davey to the side.

"Alright!" He starts. "Pulitzer raised the price of papes without so much as a word to us, and that was a lousy thing to do."

I turn to face him. "Jack where are you goin with this?"

"Cause we got mad and, no, we ain't gonna be pushed around. So we's go on strike. And then what happens? Pulitzer lowers the price so's that we'll go back to work." He keeps going.

The others cheer at his words but I can hear the angry tone lying in his voice. "Who's side is you on?" I ask him angrily.

"And then a few weeks later he hikes his price again, and don't think he won't. So what do we do then? And what do we do when he decides to hike up his price after that? Fellas, we gotta be realistic. If we don't work, we don't get paid. How long can you go without money?" He stares at me as he says the last part.

I shake my head in disbelief. "I can't believe you's."

"I have spoken to Mr. Pulitzer, and he has given me his word, if we disband the union he will not raise prices again for two years." He throws up his hands. "I said we should take the deal!"

The theater erupts into chaos and Spot lunges forwards to push Jack off the stage. He pushes Jack right into a man in a fancy suit, Jack is shoved a bundle of cash and all the newsies rush to get to him. He takes off out the back of the theater and we're all left speechless.

-/-

"Why's you all excited?" I ask Race glumly.

He smiles and playfully pushes me out the door. "We's gonna change tha woild."

"And how's we gonna do that?" I retort.

Skittery jostles up to me. "We're gonna be newsies."

I feel more confused than I did before, thankfully Blink fills me in. "We's helpin' Jack and Katherine spread their pape."

I look around at the boys who don't seem too surprised. "Well colour me shocked, Jackie came back."

(Once and For All)

I catch a packet of papers and lean down to untie them, I take a moment to look around at the newsies around me as we all prepare to rush through the sleeping city spreading the word.

"Can you read?" I ask the girls that work in the textile factory. They nod slowly and I hand them both papers.

The rest of the boys and I repeat this process with the other young children that run New York, smiling brightly knowing that tomorrow when the city wakes up everything would be shut down.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - A New Day**

I chose to stand with my boys in the square surrounding Pulitzers office rather than go up with them. They organized this strike, not me; and they should see it through.

After a half hour Pulitzer, Jack and Theodore Roosevelt come out onto Pulitzers terrace. "Newsies of New York City!" We all wait with baited breath as Jack announces the verdict. "We won!" The square is filled with the cheer and shouts and laughter from all the newsies, no matter what borough. "And now I would like to introduce my own personal pal, Governor Theodore Roosevelt himself."

Roosevelt steps forward and addresses the crowd of newsies. "Each generation must, at the height of its power, step aside and invite the young to share the day. You have laid claim to our world and I believe the future in your hands will be bright and prosperous." He turns to talk with Jack and makes another announcement. "And your drawings son have brought another matter to end. Officers if you please!"

With a sweep of his arm a whistle blows and we all take a step back. "Hey Jack look it's Crutchie!" Mush yells. We all shout and run forwards to hug him tightly.

"Hiya fellas! You miss me?" He asks us joyfully. "Oh. Look what I got for ya's. A gift straight from the Refuge." He winks at me playfully. "Bring him in fellas."

Two officers bring a struggling Snyder into the square. "It's Snyder the Spider." Race announces in mock terror.

I strut over and give him the largest smile I can, right before spitting onto his shoes. "Guess I's was right then? You's is weak." I spin on my heel and yell in surprise as Sticky, Ollie, Jay, Charlie and Tiny all stand together. Jay must have found them in the crowd.

Tiny almost barrels me over as he takes a running leap into my arms. "Heya Liv, how's the shakedown?"

I laugh through the tears in my eyes and hug my boys tightly. "We's all out now. Things are gonna be good."

"That's a promise." Jay smacks my cap and smiles.

I nod. "Promise." I don't notice that the rest of the newsies have lined up and grabbed their papers, at a new price. "We's best be gettin' into line."

(Finale)

-/-

-One Month Later-

I flinch at the bright light streaming through the open windows of the lodging house, birds chirp outside and I groan. Charlie sniffles in his sleep next to me and I worry that he's caught something. Tiny has been coughing recently too and being sick and poor is deadly.

I lean down and rub his back. "Come on Two Bit, up and at em'."

He blinks slowly and sits up. "Breakfast?"

"Yeah buddy, wake up Tiny and we'll get's some breakfast." I change my shirt and trousers and tuck my hair into my cap. "Then you's is spendin' the day in Brooklyn with Jay and Sticky."

A sadness creeps into his eyes. "I miss Ollie."

I herd Tiny and Charlie into the bathroom to get them cleaned up. "I know's, but he had to go home to his parents. You'se can always write remember?"

They both nod and start to wash their faces. I can hear the rest of the boys slowly starting to wake up in the bunkroom. I've only been with them for a few short months but I can recognize their morning patterns.

Race and Albert arguing over cigars, Jack and Crutchie clambering down from high above in the penthouse, Mush mumbling about food and where he's planning on getting his breakfast. These boys are my family, I don't know what I'd do without them.

"Mornin' Sparks." Buttons greets me as he rushes into the bathroom. Mike and Ike follow close behind him.

I smile. "Mornin boys."

Tiny and Charlie grab their caps off their beds and run up to me. "We's ready."

"Race! Romeo! You fellas comin'?" I shout, hoping to catch their attention. "We's heading to Brooklyn!" They both tumble into view, ready for their day at the races. "Just remember that you'se need money for food. Don't bet it all away's." I try to remind them, knowing that they won't listen.

Our small group leaves the lodging house and starts in the direction of Brooklyn. My mind wanders and I get lost in thought, I can't help but think that everything is going too well. Like the other shoe is about to drop.

"Come on Sparks, keep up." Race drops back from the group and snaps me out of my daze.

"Sorry, just thinkin'."

He laughs. "Boy that's dangerous."

"You's have no idea." I scuff my boots on the cobblestones and kick a rock.

"Sunday's supposed ta be our day off." He reminds me. "It's supposed ta be fun."

I nudge him before picking up my pace. "I's havin' fun." I smile at him. "See? So much fun."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - Mom**

I drop Tiny and Charlie off with Sticky and Jay where they're selling for the day and wish them good luck. "I'll be back on Wednesday to pick you'se up." I remind them.

"Where's you spendin' your day off Liv?" Jay asks me curiously.

I shrug and smile. "I'm just gonna wander around Brooklyn then head on home to rest."

They wave as I spin on my heel and walk off towards the Brooklyn train station. It's a bright warm day and many of the upper class girls have brightly coloured parasols to shade them from the sun. For one moment I can close my eyes and imagine myself wrapped in soft skirts and playing coy with the boys from school. I wink and hide my laughter behind a delicate gloved hand.

I open my eyes and stare down at my dirt covered clothes and stained skin. Only in another life I suppose. I've arrived at the train station and I wait in line at the concession. Soon I come up to the window.

"One ticket to Maine please, for Monday next week." I try to keep my accent proper and relaxed.

The teller looks me up and down tiredly. "Round trip or one way?"

I pause. "One way." I'll but the way back after I get there.

"That'll be three dollars missy." He holds out his hand.

I drop the coins in his hand and he hands me my ticket. I tuck it into my pocket gently and walk out of the station.

-/-

"Sparks get you's ass out of bed." Finch pulls my blanket off of me and I groan loudly, rolling over. "No, no sleepin' in today."

I turn my head to give him a nasty look just as Smalls dumps a bucket of ice cold water over my head. I jump up sputtering. "You- you- you…" My sentence drops off as I begin to shake. "That was cold, Smalls."

"Yes, but you's awake." He laughs and runs off.

I stand up and wrap my arms around myself, still shivering. "Crutchie can you's throw me some clothes?"

He tosses me a new shirt and pants and I smile gratefully. I hurry into the bathroom to change out of my soaked clothes and I hear Jack outside the bathroom door sounding worried.

"She can't be sellin' today. Katherine told me the headline and she just can't."

I button the last button on my shirt and open the door. "What's wrong with the headline?" I ask curiously.

"Sparks!" He jumps and turns to face me. "God you's just popped outta nowhere."

"What's the headline Jackie?" I prompt him, noticing how he's trying to change the subject.

He rubs the back of his neck anxiously. "A big batch a Clinton's female prisoners were released last night."

My eyes shift around as I let the information process. "Mom…" I come to the conclusion finally. "Mom could have been released?"

"I don't know's Olive, if she was she won't know's where to find us." He reminds me, placing his hands on my shoulders caringly.

I shake my head and stare up at him hopefully. "Then we'll have to find her's."

"Olive New York's a big state. She could be anywhere's." The other boys have started to circle around us, sensing the tension in Jack.

"Where should we'se start then?" Tommy Boy asks me, trying to be helpful.

I crack my knuckles anxiously. "Jackie I's don't remember what mom looks like."

He pulls me into a hug quickly. "We'se got this Olive, we'll find her."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 - Homecoming**

After the sun has set and the streets begin to cool off we all head back towards the lodging house after a long day of accomplishing nothing. I flop onto Jojo's bed and sigh; he comes over and sits on my legs, not even bothering to ask me to move.

"We'll cover more ground tomorrow's." Crutchie offers, handing me a glass of water.

I smile and take the cup. "Thanks Crutchie."

A knock sounds from the front door of the lodging house and Specs stands up wearily to answer it. We all lean forward to hear what the visitor is saying.

"Hello, I think my son lives here?" I immediately look towards Jack and he's already looking at me. "Might I come in?"

Specs opens the door wider and the woman walks into the bunkroom of the lodging house. At first glance she doesn't look like the vague hazy outline of a mother figure I have in my head. Jack stands up and slowly approaches her, I however stay seated, ready to watch from afar.

"Ma? Is that really you's?" He asks her with awe.

Tears begin to stream down her cheeks as she grabs hold of Jacks hands and looks him over. "My god you've grown up so much. I'm so sorry Jack my boy. So sorry."

"What for ma?" He pulls her into a hug and I smile at how much shorter she is than him.

She pulls away and brushes the tears off her cheeks. "I was caught stealing; food and clothes, and I left you all alone."

"You didn't leave me alone ma, I had Olive with me's." He looks over at me, his eyebrows furrowed.

I push Jojo off me and stand up quietly, now I'm confused.

"Who? Oh right, Annie's daughter." She exclaims.

It feels like I've been hit with a ton of bricks. "Who's Annie?"

She looks over at me and her face clouds with confusion. "You're here too?"

"Why's wouldn' I be? Jacks my brother." I cross my arms protectively and go to stand beside Jack.

The woman I thought was my mother shakes her head. "No dear, he isn't. Your mother was my cousin, but she died when you were five so I took you in."

"That can't be true ma. Olive's my sista." Jack still seems to think this is a joke.

She looks around the room at the group of boys. "Sorry, is there a room where I can talk to my son in private?" She puts emphasis on the word son and that's when I know the issue is settled.

Crutchie and Race reach out for me but I shrug out of their grip and head towards the door. "I's got a train to catch tomorrow mornin'. I'll sleep at the station." I plaster a fake smile on my face. "Let Jackie know's."

I grip my ticket in my pocket and run from the lodging house, pounding against the cobblestones in the direction of Brooklyn.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 - Maine**

-6 months later-

"Hey Bambi! You coming?"

I hear Winger call from the bottom of the stairs. She and the other girls were talking about going to the movies later with Flurry and Queenie.

"No thanks! I's gonna stay in tonight!" I yell down the steps, moving to the side as Mary and Doodle hurry down.

"We're coming!" They yell, whooping and laughing all the way down.

I can't help but smile at my new friends. They've been really welcoming after finding me soaked to the bone covered in the days paper.

"_You new around here?" _

_I look up at the tall girl standing in front of me. I shiver and stand up to greet her. "I's got here a few days ago."_

_She might note the accent because she gives me a funny look. "We don't get many New Yorkers around here." She shakes my hand and gives me a friendly smile. _

"_Yeah well, I's needed a change a scenery." I return the smile and look around her. "You's out here all alone?"_

_She shakes the water out of her cropped hair. "No, my friends headed into the house." She stares over my shoulder at the soggy pile of newspapers. "Are you a newsie?"_

"_I's am, or at least I's was." I cross my arms to try and keep myself warm. _

_She gives me another analyzing look. "Come on inside. We're newsies too."_

I've been at their house ever since. It took some convincing to get Mrs. Marion to let me stay, but as long as I contribute to keeping the house open just like the other girls do, they've made some room.

Speaking of which, Mrs. Marion trots up the stairs and places a delicate hand on my forehead. "Are you feeling unwell Olive?"

"No ma'am, just tired is all." It's not a lie, I am the kind of tired you think you'll never get rid of. The kind of tired you have to die to fix.

She adjusts her glasses and walks back down the stairs. "Well, get some sleep then. Good night."

"Good night Mrs. Marion."

-4 months later- Jack POV

Olive still isn't back yet; I've sent the boys up and down the east coast: pennsylvania, connecticut, massachusetts. I've talked to more newsie borough leaders in the last ten months than ever in my life. Spots even sent his birdies into Canada to see if she ran up there and no luck. It's like she's just disappeared into thin air.

"What you's thinkin' about Jack?"

Crutchie breaks me out of my day dreaming and throws me back into the real world. I stare out at the New York skyline and I shrug sadly. "I miss her Crutch, I miss her somethin' fierce."

"We'se all miss her Jack." Crutchie tries to sympathize. "What do we'se do now?"

I assume he means where are we looking next to find her. "Crutchie I think's we's have to let her go, or come back on her own."

I can feel his stare burning into the side of my face. "We can't just give up!"

"It's been almost a year, and I's can't find her." I drop my head into my hands.

I hear crashing as someone bolts up the fire escape. "I's know where she's at Jack!"

I turn and see Spot out of breath, sweating and panting. "You's know where she's at?"

"Jay was askin' around all the train stations and found out she bought a ticket to Maine!" He shouts happily.

I turn to face Crutchie. "Well what's we doin' waitin' here for?" I start to climb down the ladder. "Crutchie, I's takin' Race and Specs. You's in charge. Don't let the boys know yet. Not until she's back with us."

I run into the bunkroom to grab Race and Specs. I owe Jay my life for finding my sister, I'll pay him back once she's safe at home with her family.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 - No More Running**

-Olive POV-

"Extra, extra! Fabric factory fire kills thousands!" I lie to the public, trying to get through my morning stack of papers.

"Thousands? I oughta buy me one." Specs steps into my line of view and I turn around to avoid him.

Race is behind me and Spot is to my left, I look over my right shoulder and flinch as Jack starts to walk towards me. They've got me cornered; it's smart, if there was space I would make a run for it.

"Bambi!" I turn and follow Buttercups voice. If I can just get to where her and Minnie are selling I'll be fine.

I wave and pull my eyes away from the boys who haven't tightened the circle enough to keep me away from the girls. I rush over and hurriedly explain what's going on.

"They'se from 'Hattan. They want me to go back with them, but I's can't face them yet." I sputter.

They both nod in understanding. "Get to the house and we'll distract them." Minnie assures me.

I drop my papers next to their stacks and start to walk quickly once I get behind them. I can hear Buttercup arguing with Spots and I can't help but giggle, if that's not an even match up then nothing is. But as worried as I am, Buttercup and Minnie keep their promise because no one catches up with me until I get to the doors of the lodging house.

"Olive! Please come home!" I hear Race yell from the other side of the street. I was almost home free too.

I keep my hand on the doorknob. "Race. Go home." I try to keep my voice calm and hard.

"We'se ain't goin' without you's Sparks." He warns me. "Spot and Jack are even more determined now they'se seen ya."

I close my eyes and breathe slowly while pushing the door open. "Then I's hope you'se have somewhere to stay. Cause I's not goin' home with you's."

"We'll wait as long as you's Sparks. We'll be here when you's ready to go home."

I don't answer him, instead I just walk into the lodging house and close the door in his face.

-/-

It's been two weeks and they still haven't left. I wonder where they're staying, and a part of me is worried that they're sleeping in the streets and alleys. I know we aren't in New York, but that doesn't mean that they're any safer.

"Olive, can we's talk?" Jack jogs up to my side and keeps pace with me.

I sigh. "Jackie, go home."

"Not without you's. I won't go and neither will the boys." He tells me stoically.

I stop walking and meet his gaze. "Can't you'se accept the fact that I's not ready to go home yet?" I can feel the anger welling up inside me. "My whole life is a lie Jack. And I's need some space. So go home; and take Spot, Specs and Race home with you's."

"I'll go. If you's promise to be home in the next three months." He tries to make a deal with me.

I stand there for a moment and consider it. "As long as you'se all go home today."

He considers my terms and spits into his hand. I pause before I do the same. We shake and I start to walk again. "Don't follow me Jack." I know I sound too harsh so I look over my shoulder. "I'll be home soon."

I keep walking, this time alone, and grateful for it.

-/-

-2 months later-

"You're leaving?" Winger asks me in disbelief. "Is it because of your Manhattan boys?"

I smile at her. "One of them is from Brooklyn."

"That doesn't change anything Bambi." Queenie tells me. "What are we going to do without you?"

That makes me pause. "You'se only known me for a year."

"That's forever Bambi. You've been here forever and we won't be able to go on without you!" Doodle says dramatically, falling onto her bed with flair. "But seriously, you're like a sister to all of us now."

"I'll come back and visit when I's got the money." I tug my cap onto my newly shorn hair and take a step out the front door. "I didn't tell you'se because I wanted to avoid the sad goodbyes."

"Well too bad." Mary says quickly stepping out the door to give me a hug. "You clearly don't know us that well then."

The rest of the girls follow and eventually I'm swallowed up by a group of sobbing young girls. I find it strangely comforting that I've made friends my own gender and age, I'll miss them so much.

I pull out of the huddle and dry the tears I didn't know were falling. "I love you'se all."

I turn and walk towards the train station, I'm done running; I'm going to take my time. All the girls wave and shout their goodbyes.

-/-

It's the middle of the day, there shouldn't be anyone home at the lodging house, and I'm counting on that because I don't think I would be able to hold myself up if they were in there. All my boys, seeing me break down one more time. I couldn't handle that.

"No more running Sparks." Specs says from the doorway. "The rest of the boys will be here in a few moments."

"How did you's know I was here?" I wonder.

He steps into the room and leaves the door open. "Jacks had one a us watching the door every day in case you came home."

"I's home now." I tell him firmly. "No more runnin'."

"You's promise?" Crutchie asks me quietly peeking around the edge of the door.

I smile sadly. "I promise."

The rest of the newsies file in through the open door and they all take a seat on their bunk beds. Everything is quiet until Jack comes in and pulls me into a hug.

"You're still my sister Olive, no matter what ma said." He tells me, so sure of what he's saying that it brings tears to my eyes.

I turn in a circle slowly and make eye contact with each and every newsie in the room. "You'se know that Maine was what I needed for the past year. But they could never replace you'se. They were my friends. You'se are my family."

For once there is no waver in my voice; it is calm and steady and my words aren't jumbled and rushed.

"I am home."


	16. The End

Hey guys, this is the end of the first fic I'm going to write with this OC. I might do another storyline with her one day where I go into her backstory but I wanted to get this done because a lot of people have been frustrated with my uploading schedule. To be honest I had the whole story done but my computer deleted it and I had to re-write the last seven chapters. Thanks for bearing with me. XO - LW


End file.
